


Solitary

by littlegreyfish



Series: Bubbling Up Drabbles [1]
Category: Frankenstein - Nick Dear
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreyfish/pseuds/littlegreyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Solitary.” Aloud, it sounds terrifying. My voice is very frightened; is it scared? Does this mean I, too, am scared?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitary

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Frankenstein last night, and was hit by a bunch of Creature feels. Might do a piece from Victor's perspective as well. Please tell me what you think.  
> -H

Alone.

I am so very alone.

“Solitary.” Aloud, it sounds terrifying. My voice is very frightened; is it scared? Does this mean I, too, am scared?

Scared of what?

Being alone?

Why am I so scared if it is all I have known in this year I have been… what is the word… alive?

The only person to show me a kindness lied to me, let his son and his son’s beautiful wife hurt me. I don’t know why he would do that, after teaching me to speak and read and understand. Perhaps that is man’s way? Teach you to feel, then hurt you.

Alone.

When I am alone, no one hurts me. No one screams, no one hits, no one runs. But No One is just as painful as Everyone.

But… if No One could perhaps learn to love me, then perhaps Someone could learn as well?

These foolish thoughts, why do I think them? The product of a lonely mind, unable to fully articulate into words what I mean, so Everyone does not understand. Victor, Frankenstein, Master, he does not understand. He calls me monster.

Monster. Is this my name? No, I think not. I have no name, but that would be a treat. A name. People have names. I am not people, Frankenstein says, so I have no name. But why does he choose if I am people or not? I did not choose to be created, but yet here I am. Once a living man imprisoned in the earth, then brought back, reanimated, redefined. Once people but now… what has happened between the spark going out and the spark returning that makes me not people? Is it that I cannot articulate as they do? That I cannot move as they do? Even though I am much more agile, more swift, regardless the difference of my gate from theirs?

I do not have the answer. No one will tell me. They run, they scream, they hide, they try to kill me, they break their promises, they hurt. The do not help, they do not try to help me understand Me.

So I am alone.

So very alone.

Solitary.


End file.
